


Eleven Great Escapes

by ColorsofaYinYang



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/ColorsofaYinYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The escapes of the Four Horsemen. </p><p>My unofficial entry into the Twelve Days Challenge. Day eleven was Eleven Great Escapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven Great Escapes

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this sucks, sorry.

Start of the Year

They've been planning and practicing for a year now, and now is the time to put their plans into action. Their lives are going to change drastically from here on out. Their first great escape together is not from a locked cage or the clutches of the police: it's from the monotony of regular lives.

Arrested Once

They were arrested once, before their names were known. It had been an easy escape, the perfect way for them to test their skills. Daniel had masterminded the plan, hijacking the police car even as he sat in the backseat. Henley showed off her escape skills by escaping from the moving car. Merritt used his mental powers to convince the police officers that nothing had happened and they had never been arrested. Jack used his lock-picking skills to undo their handcuffs. The entire plan went without a hitch and a few minutes later they were free and confident in their abilities.

Heist

The big show was over, and they were making their escape. The crowd was cheering and grabbing for the money ghat was floating down from the ceiling. It was the perfect cover for them to disappear into. They stepped onto a platform in the center of the stage and were lowered into a lower chamber. Immediately, they made a break for it. They rushed out of the room and made their way through a series of halls to come out at a small alley a couple of blocks away from the stage. Coming from that direction were the sounds of police sirens.  
They shared grins and began to run.

Arrested Twice

They didn't even need to run for this escape. It was simple. There was a loophole in the laws and police logic. After all, they couldn't convict them for using magic, could they? Daniel threw the cuffs and got the key in the soda. He was a little worried about Jack, and how he would fare against the more experienced law enforcement, but Jack was just sitting there with a smug look on his face when he was escorted out of his interrogation room.

Theatre Act

Merritt's skill at foresight was amazing. That FBI man Dylan yelled 'freeze', the crowd jumped on him like he was the quarterback holding the ball, and they made a quick getaway via ropes. It was a plan gone perfectly.

In the Woods

Police were approaching from all directions, guns raised and hunting hounds sniffing for clues. Daniel was a little disappointed in the law enforcement, to be honest. In fact, he was miffed people believed in these people to catch criminals. But then again, they weren't mere 'criminals'.  
By the time the police reached the clearing they had been resting in, they were long gone, vanished in a puff of smoke.

Jumping Off Buildings

Everything had happened perfectly. That naive (yet persistent) FBI agent Dylan Rhodes had fallen for their plans yet again. They leapt off the edge of the building, Daniel and Henley and Merritt, and fell, concealed by a black camouflaged building and the massive amount of money falling from the sky. They made their escape unnoticed and made their way to the park to meet Jack.

The Eye

The Eye was not what they had expected. After they were inducted, they were brought to an underground camp. Since they didn't like it, they fled. Chased by expert magicians, it was a hard escape, but they made it.  
They were on their own now.

The Year After

The year after was full of hardships and escapes, from the police and the Eye.

Evanesce

Eventually, they ended up escaping from the public eye, and in time they were forgotten by all but a few individuals who would remember them always.

Domesticity

Their final adventures together have been just as dangerous as any of their other ones. Daniel finally got the balls to ask Jack out. Henley bought a house under a fake name. Merritt has gotten a job as a bartender, where they don't ask too many questions. Their new life is awaiting, and they've only just begun to appreciate the excitement of everyday, domestic life.

**Author's Note:**

> The eighth and last escapes references my headcanons. JackDaniels for days.


End file.
